


Paperwork

by bela013



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: Every company has an HR. Even the ones that make war a business.A small story of an office worker meeting their new resident scientist.





	1. Chapter 1

She had come to give him a briefing. Paperwork. A paper trail to cover their asses when he finally snapped and did something beyong fixing. It was protocol. There were files like that for her too. But the members of the tech team always needed double the amount of files.

  
He had been with them in the building for a week now. There was usually no rush for the paperwork until the budget for the research was approved. But yesterday, when leaving for the living habitats, she saw him standing by a tree in their indoor garden, she had to rethink their strategy. He was tall enough to reach out to the birds that lived in the lush branches, and offer then something. He was too far away for her to make out specifics of him. But she could see him wearing thin scrubs, standing directly on top of the genetically engeneried green grass, the one they generally weren't allowed to touch. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, looking at his strange looming figure. But she remembered speeding back to the office to finish his paperwork, as if he was stalking ber. Her work would be double if he had breakdown or something of the sort before signing the more important documents about his contract.

At the door of his soon to be equiped lab, she wonders if her emergency button was properly charged and if security would reach her faster than he could strangle her. His hands looked big enough to just squeeze her neck it he wanted to. Maybe she should have sent an intern. Or maybe two interns. From across the empty space of the lab, he turns from the low open window to look at her. No turning back now. His eyes widen slightly before going fully wide. He looked as scared of her as she was of him. Not a good sign.

"Doctor. I'm Ms. Janeway, from HR. I'm here with your contract"

He took half a step towards her before going back to the window. His back neatly pressed to the side panel. She looks down to his barefeet. And takes a fortifying breath before stepping closer. He looked around and she wondered if he would jump out of the window. They were on the second floor. Even if he did, he wouldn't get too hurt, so she steps even closer. And offers him her pad and the electronic pen as the white of his eyes grow around his blue pupils.

"Please, I need your signature in five forms, and scans of your handprint as well as your fingerprints. Maybe a couple of extra photos for your verification badge too." he gives her a huff as he picks up the profeared pen as if it was going to bite him. He was oddly silent before he started signing the forms and started muttering to himself.

"Do you want me to sign this in blood too?" his deep voice startled her, but not as much as the low chuckle he produced at her expense. "Or would you rather I save my blood for when this company bleeds me dry?"

She noticed that he didn't stop to read the forms. Not once. She smiles at him. The most foolish smile she could muster. She had been so scared of his unpredictability, that she didn't notice that at heart, he was like every scientist that worked with them. Very smart. Very capable. And extremely foolish.

"You may keep you blood, Doctor. But like I said, all I'll need is a full scan of your hand, and some photos", in turn, he offers her his own foolish grin, and she's charmed by the dimples at his cheeks. There he was, a lunatic like all the others. But this one was infinitively more pleasant to look at.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal people don't get threatened. No mater what fiction wanted you to believe. Normal people didn't go through this. And when they did, their brains wouldn't even absorb it. They would just go the rest of their day with a sense of dread in the pit of their stomach. They wouldn't be able to understand that this feeling, is the feeling of the knife being pressed into the soft tissue of their belies.

Unfortunately, she wasn't normal. She knew what was happening. Her job was cut throat as it was. She didn't need the added tension of the threats being thrown her way. She goes about her day as if she didn't understand those words.

"It would be disgraceful to disappoint your parents"

Yes. Yes, it would. It would be a disgrace to disappoint her parents by allowing them to die. All because she couldn't meet a bi-weekly quota. All because, while she was ruthless in her work, she was mindful of the limitations of those she supervised.

She used to work in HR. Now she isn't even allowed to have a private name. Miss Janeway. Sub-manager of the local HR department. Responsible for those called themselves doctors, but were stupid enough to sell their soul to the devil for tenure.

The doorway to his lab is an old familiar by now. She never enters. Not after the first time they were officially introduced and she made him sign out his whole life to them. He doesn't even notice her. His gadgets allow him to float a feet off the ground. He's lost in his little world. And she could hear the loud music blasting through his headphones from across the lab.

She braces herself for the worst part of her job. The inhuman part. The one bad thing of a job she loved. She takes a deep breath and presses her emergency button.

There is chaos. The alarms are deafening. This is something he can hear. His eyes are fearful, and that's the last thing she hears before she steps away from his lab. The tears that spring from her eyes are truthful. That, she doesn't have to pretend. Security arrives and she spins a practiced tale. She read his files. The private ones. The ones she got from all his past doctors. Security sizes him. Violently. She told them he is out of control, and must be taken to maximum security.

She sees them escorting his limp body to the holding cells. His nose was broken. Such a beautiful aquiline nose. Ruined. All because of her. All because of a threat. She goes back to her office. Best let the plan run its course. She'll rescue him in two days time, knowing full well that this will earn her his loyalty. Poor thing was scared of closed off spaces. Of silence. Of the dark. All things that his holding cell was.

Janeway pictures his bleeding face as she reaches her private office. It leaves her with the same feeling of the knife being pressed to her belly. She decides that she will do more than rescue him. She thinks about his dark blue eyes, and holds back a sob. It's been so long since she last cried. Last felt truly guilty. That poor fool. She had no idea how to repay him for the kindness he unknowningly did her today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan for this. Thought best to keep it all under the same fic.


	3. Chapter 3

She might be crueler than she thought she was. When she vowed to help the doctor come back to his older self, she thought all it would take was for her to suck him off. Maybe a cuddle. The broken man before her needed therapy. Which qualified doctors, not the quacks they employed to give support to the staff.

He refuses to answer to his name. All that gets his attention is their Talon issued code names. Sigma. All he ever does is stare at her when she says it.

The small radio by his window is turned on, soft music plays at the background of her study of him. She's grateful there was no history of violence on his file. Janeway approaches him at his spot at the back of his closet. She says his name, and then his codename. Once his eyes are on her, she uses sign language to talk to him. More for her comfort than his. She knew he could understand her, and while the implant on her ears were fully functional, the movement of her hands and wrists, we're almost like yoga to her. Soothing gestures to try and make him get off the closet and come have a meal with her.

He stops her coaxing with an open palm. His large hand signs back.

_I'm sorry._

She can't hold back the horrible sound she makes when she sees that. All yshe can bring herself to do is kneel by his side and hold onto his hand. She didn't want him to sign back to her anymore. Her lips graze his knuckles. A silent apologize she will never be able to physically offer him.

He reaches for her. A complete stranger. And be pulls her into a whole body embrace. They're at the floor, her between his long legs and arms, and he clutched her to him. He kisses her brow with the same reverence she offered his hands.

She was a monster. She pulls his head down for a kiss. She puts her tongue in his mouth and she wonders what's the price she'll have to pay for all the things she has done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I have no idea where I'm going with all this


	4. Chapter 4

After the incident, she decided to keep her distance. Her kiss remained single in her list of sins. She tried to support him from afar. Offer him a timetable that suited his needs better. Keeping a closer look on his health.

For his part, Sigma, who now refused to answer to his previous name, flocked to her like a moth to the flame. She tried to discourage him. The only thing he ever listened, was when she asked him to leave. And more often than not, she didn't have it in her to send him.

None of that actually explained the convoluted dance they had to perform to end up in their current situation. He has invaded her living quarters after work hours were done, and installed himself on her sofa. His bulkier frame filling up the space so much easier than she ever could. It was such a pitful sight that she felt compelled to tell him it was a pull out sofa bed. Watching him float in her living room as the sofa pulled itself open was a novelty. She knew his research was proving profitable, but this went beyong profity. This was fun.

She joined him in the sofa bed, legs crossed by the side of his long legs stretched out the length of the matress part. And one thing lead to another and he somehow pulled him against his chest. He crossed her legs for her, and made his body the most welcoming spot to sit on. His head rested on top of hers and she could perfectly hear the music from the headphone he turned back on once he has her where he wanted.

Janeway knows she has to send him away. There was no official policy against co-workers confraternizing in their off hours. But intimate relationships were definitely frouned upon. Sex could be ignored. But nobody was allowed to develop feelings for a co-worker that they might have to terminate someday. And there was nothing sexual about their situation, but her heart skipped a beat at this show of affection.

His soft breathing made his chest move at her back in a comforting tempo. His low humming matches the infernal screeching of his music. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back the stupid tears that wanted to spill from her eyes. She didn't deserve this. But she wanted to. She wanted to be worth it.

Her hands find his, and she tangles their fingers together, and she brings his hand to her lips. She kisses his knuckles, and feels him kiss the top of her head in response. She wraps his arms around her stomach, and silently asks for a hug she foesnty deserve. She vows to protect the little sanity he has left, and to offer him as much tenderness as he offers her.


End file.
